Morning Suprise
by guardian angel1
Summary: Harry and Luna have a little fun together. Graphic


Morning Suprise By: guardian_angel1

Gigitty-gigitty let's have sex. And I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry woke up to the sun streaming in through the slit between the curtains. He was warm and comfortable under the heavy comforter, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked down at the small body laying next to him. Blonde hair was spread out, and he could see the edge of her pale shoulder.

He kissed it lightly, and she stirred slightly. He lay back down and wrapped an arm around her as he curled up next to her, remembering the night before.

**The Night Before**

Harry finished the long climb up to his bed. It had been four days since the defeat of Voldemort. Four days of non-stop celebration, and he was tired. He slipped into the quiet room, and disrobed in preparation for bed. No one else was around, and he was happy for that. Over the last few days people had taken to sleeping in the common room to better be ready to continue the party.

He lay down in the bed and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He was just starting to doze when he saw the door open slightly, a small sliver of light shining through. Reflexively he reached for his wand as he saw a short figure slip in and shut the door behind them. The figure stopped in the center of the room, looking around in the darkness. They walked over to Harry's bed, and he heard a quiet voice say, "Harry?"

He was shocked to realize that it was Luna's voice. In a whisper he replied, "Luna, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "I just thought...well..."

She reached down and slipped off her robes and Harry could see her standing before him naked in the dim light.

She crawled onto his bed, up so that her wide eyes were hovering only inches from his.

Leaning down she kissed him lightly on the lips, feathery soft and he could feel himself responding to these strange events.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

She smiled down at him, "Enjoying a friend."

Harry smiled back at her in spite of himself. He needed to put a stop to this. If someone walked in here right now what would happen? And he loved Ginny. He did love Luna, as a friend though. This was getting more and more weird. What should he do?

She seemed to read his mind. She reached over to the nightstand and took his wand then pointed it at the door. She muttered an incantation and the lock clicked shut and glowed a slight purple then was still.

"I know what you're thinking Harry," she said in a hushed tone, "And don't worry, I don't want that."

"What?" asked Harry dumbly.

She smiled, "A relationship. This is just two friends enjoying each other."

She leaned down and kissed him again, more firm this time. And now he was kissing her back.

_Damn it all_ he thought to himself and gave in to his lust.

**Now**

It had been incredible. Luna had been an energetic lover, pushing him to the brink. And he had enjoyed every second of it. He spooned with her for awhile, dozing and just enjoying the peace that this moment gave him.

He felt her small hand grasp his shaft and begin to stroke him lightly. He moaned quietly as he quickly became hard. She positioned herself slightly, lining them up as her slow handjob continued.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt Luna press his cock to her back entrance. She rubbed it against the hole, working the precum around it and making the head slick with it. Slowly she worked the head into it, gasping at the size.

Slowly, making sure she maintained control, she slowly eased him in, until after several minutes he was buried completely in her. Slowly Luna moved back and forth, letting herself get use to the feeling of being penertated like this. Harry reached around and slipped a finger into her sopping wet pussy, sliding it in and out. He added a second finger and played with her clit using his thumb. She groaned and began moving faster, enjoying the combination of her ass being filled by Harry's dick and her pussy being stroked by his talented fingers.

They were working each other up, and with a scream Luna came, her ass clenching around Harry's dick. He couldn't hold back and released himself deep in her bowels. Finally he was empty and both lay their gasping for breath.  
Harry kissed her neck and slowly pulled himself out of her. They cuddled for a little longer then with a small amount of regret she slipped out of the bed. She pulled on her robes as Harry watched, slightly disappointed. That meant no more sex.

She walked back to the bed and leaned down to kiss him one more time.

"What was that last one for?" he asked before he he could stop himself.

Luna smiled as she turned and walked to the door She opened it, peeked out and then went to leave. Just before she closed the door she finally finally turned back to face him.

"Something to remember me by. And for the record that was my favorite."

She turned with a smile and left, leaving Harry with a dazed and slightly stupid smile on his face.


End file.
